This project is a broad-based laboratory and clinical study of the relationship of cellular immunity to human cancer. The primary objective is 1) to study and manipulate the process of cellular immune surveillance by which immune cells respond to normal histocompatibility antigens and to tumor-specific antigens; 2) develop an animal model for preparation of lymphoid grafts for use as adoptive immunotherapy for cancer; and 3) to test the capability of these grafts to transfer donor- specific markers and immunity without inducing the graft-versus-host syndrome. A new tritiated thymidine (hot pulse) suicide technique has been developed for induction of apparent immunological tolerance to the antigens of allogenic lymphocytes in mixed leukocyte culture. The treated lymphoid populations provide a specific means of detecting tumor-associated antigens of a variety of solid tumors. Both the magnitude of lymphoproliferation and tumor-specific cytoxicity can be measured independently of the allogeneic histocompatibility antigen response. Hot-pulse culture also appears to eliminate clones of lymphoid cells, which may mediate the graft-versus-host syndrome in vivo. Based on this observation, the short-term in vitro culture technique will be used to prepare lymphoid grafts.